


Please

by aetherresort



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Oral is the focus though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: They leaned over him, one hand on either side of his hips, just out of reach. There was a fond look on their face as they watched Ignatz unravel beneath them. Though they made no move to assist, their words pushed him along well enough.





	Please

It seemed no matter what they asked, he would follow through and surpass their expectations. Given that a war had been raging on, this was the first moment of peace anyone could find in the last five years or so. Now, with time to spare, Ignatz watched their eyes light up as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip to muffle the noises threatening to spill out.

"You're doing _so well."_

They reached out to brush his bangs back into place, no doubt messy and unkempt from the last half hour he had been repeating the same frustratingly satisfying motions. To have his partner so close and yet be unable to touch them was a form of torture Ignatz feared he may actually enjoy. His hands weren't bound by any means, but they had asked him not to, and he had no intention of going back on his word. Instead, one hand tangled itself in the sheet beneath him, the other still steadily pumping at the languid pace his partner had requested. 

They leaned over him, one hand on either side of his hips, just out of reach. There was a fond look on their face as they watched Ignatz unravel beneath them. Though they made no move to assist, their words pushed him along well enough.

"You're so beautiful, you know? I could stare at you for hours and never notice the days ticking by."

His ears burned at the compliment, eyes quickly darting down to avoid staring into the loving gaze directed solely at him. When the sight of his own hand and bare hips filled his vision, his eyes flicked up toward his partner again. Hearing them dole out such high praise was embarrassing enough, but watching himself get off to it was another matter entirely. 

"The Goddess really took Her time with you."

Their voice trailed off into a wistful and love-struck silence that left Ignatz burning with a mix of confusing emotions. On the one hand, he enjoyed the attention, but on the other, did he truly deserve it? There had been no remarkable feat of bravery to write his name alongside the Saints in any history books. He was average at best, and he knew that, but somehow his partner had been fooled into thinking otherwise. They dipped down to press a small kiss against his forehead, as if to confirm the thoughts he had been having that perhaps they thought he was someone else despite how long they had been together.

_"Please,"_ he breathed, "don't say those things."

Their head titled with a cute sort of curiosity. Slowly, they shifted to sit on their knees before him instead of looming over the edge of the bed. With their arms crossed to cushion their chin, they looked up at him and waited, expecting him to elaborate or to say the one word that would stop the entire interaction. Neither came, and he simply continued to lazily rub at himself while waiting for his partner to tell him either his next command or his next snippet of praise.

"Ignatz, you know I love you, right?"

He nodded, eyes never leaving their own.

"Then let me do this for you. _Please."_

With a grace he didn't know they possessed, his partner moved forward to replace his hand with their own. The other reached out, palm open and waiting. Ignatz quickly placed his hand in their own, not wanting to waste a moment of their touch. 

They pressed a kiss to his knee, "You're remarkable."

His shoulders stiffened and his eyes squeezed shut. If not for the way they were touching him _just right,_ he may have scrambled away. 

"You're so smart," a new kiss was placed on his thigh. "And kind, and generous, and talented."

With each compliment came another kiss, trailing ever higher until they were darting across his hip bone and pushing higher on their knees. Their hand briefly left his own to wrap their arms under his knees, and then he was being pulled closer to the edge of the bed. His legs were moved to dangle on either side of them, one hand left to prop up his thigh as their thumb traced idle circles in his skin. The other returned to his hand to tangle their fingers and squeeze in that reassuring way they would under the table during strategy meetings or before a perilous battle. It was an unspoken signal they had devised within a few months of their relationship. Slow down, they were telling him. His mind was racing far too quickly, and the conclusions he would jump to grew farther apart. It reminded him that he'd slip and fall should he continue, and so he took a deep breath, and nodded.

Then their mouth was on him.

He startled from the warm and wet sensation, free hand moving to cover his mouth. It was then that they eased back to small, peppered kisses. It only took one flickered gaze for him to know what they wanted, and he put his hand back down. They smiled and nuzzled briefly against his inner thigh, nipping just enough for him to feel the graze of their teeth before setting back in at a moderate pace. With every squeeze of his hand, Ignatz felt his restraint slipping. They wanted him to _enjoy_ this, and he did. By the Goddess, _he did_. It was the best he had ever felt, all warm and bothered, while knowing that his partner was the sole reason. 

A low whine left his lips, trailing off into a gasp as their hand moved out from under his leg to add itself into the mix. He couldn't help but move his leg in an attempt to pull them closer. The way his body shook made it impossible to fully accomplish, but they understood the gesture and hauled themself a little higher to press against him as much as their position from the floor would allow. 

Small sounds turned into a flood of moans, and soon it was his turn to speak again. He begged and pleaded for the release they had been putting off all night. Still, their pace was steady. His voice picked up and they eased off, but then his free hand moved up toward their hair in a timid push to keep them where they had been. Their grin only grew as he voiced his needs ever louder. Surely if he kept asking, they would concede, right? 

With a particularly loud shout, he fell back against the worn covers, panting heavily as his body numbed and twitched from the overwhelming sensations his partner had provided. They began to slow as his legs stopped squeezing them, and they sat back to look up at his absolutely wrecked form. His chest was heaving and his throat had gone sore. 

While he was still too delirious to tell fact from fiction, they began cleaning him up. Each motion was practiced and gentle. They had known for a while how he preferred to be handled, even if he was currently too out of it to tell them properly. Their arms were careful as they slid him up onto the pillows, draping a sheet over him to help with the chill he would soon feel once more. After they tended to Ignatz, they wiped their mouth clean and moved to sit next to him. Fingers running through his hair and his glasses leaving his nose were what finally pulled him back into reality, where he cracked an eye open to gaze up at the blurry visage of the love of his life.

"...When did I lay down?"

A laugh erupted from their mouth that they couldn't hope to stop, and a lazy grin made its way onto Ignatz' face. At the very least, his anxieties and fears had been put to rest. Should they ever come up again, he could reach for their hand, and they would squeeze with all the love they possessed until he remembered why they had fallen for him in the first place.


End file.
